I Want Kids
by 21jyost
Summary: slash/mpreg Harry and Severus want kids. How do they get them? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I

I Want Kids – Chapter 1

"But Sev," Harry whined. Severus said he would make the pregnancy potion – in 3 weeks. Harry wanted kids in exactly 9 months from that day. Then they would be born on his birthday. He planned on taking a double dose, for twins. Severus and he had been married for 2 years and they had decided to start trying ASAP. Sadly, that was in 3 weeks because Severus was busy in his shop, the Potions Palace. He trudged up to his room and thought. Harry had been out of work ever since the Final Battle. He wanted to be an Auror but Severus didn't think it was safe. Soon, even with all these thoughts, he fell asleep.

When Harry woke up he made himself and Severus a HUGE pancake breakfast, his favorite food. Harry then went upstairs to wake his lover. He found a fully dressed Severus at the top of the stairs. Harry called him down and during the breakfast he brought up the potion. Severus said, "Here Harry, I was up late last night working on it. Take both doses now, and here is some sleeping potion. Sleep all day, it hurts a lot. I have a surprise for later tonight."

Severus got home early after 7 hours of work, and made dinner. Harry's favorite, Chinese Lo – Mien was served. After dinner they saw the sunset and went home for a night of passion. It was wonderful.

The next morning Harry woke up and found a pregnancy test on his nightstand. The dot was green. He was pregnant! Severus was outside the door. Harry told him and he said "I am off from work. We will celebrate by calling our friends Hermione and Ron (He had gotten used to them over the years). We will go to your favorite restaurant, the Chinese Panda. Ok?" "Ok."

Harry called Ron first. "Hey Ron, I have news. Meet me at the Chinese Panda at 12:30, Ok?" "Ok Harry, see you then!" Then he called Hermione. "Hermione, Meet me at the Chinese Panda at 12:30. See you then!" "Alright!"

After calling his BFFs, he changed hid clothes to a blue and green plaid polo and jet-black pants that were freshly ironed. He loved how the outfit brought out his eyes.

At 12:30, he apparated to the waiting room of the restaurant. Not long after Ron and Hermione showed up, so the waitress showed them to their table. After they ordered their drinks, the 4 chatted until the waitress came back for the main course orders. They all ordered the lo-mien, and then it was Hermione who brought up the subject of the big news. "What is it?" she badgered. Ron also looked eager to know. "Yeah, what is it mate?" "Well," Harry started, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

Chapter 2

"You're WHAT?" Ron looked like he was about to explode. He never would have thought that this was what the news was. "Calm down Ronald." Hermione said. She then started congratulating him and by the time the food was there, Harry and Severus said they wanted boxes. They then apparated home, and ate there.

At Potter Manor, as soon as finishing, Harry went to bed. So much for having a supporting best mate, he thought.

The next morning, when he woke up, he ran to the bathroom with a sudden urge to puke. Soon Severus was next to him saying that he had to go to 's to see how far along he was. After a fifth round, he agreed.

Once Harry was dressed and breakfasted, he apparated to St. Mungo's. He made an appointment for 10:30, it only being 10:15, he sat in the lobby. He thought about when he first started liking Severus. It was the night of the Great Battle, and Severus announced that he was going to retire from teaching to start a family. That was almost 11 months ago. In the Slytherin common room, now deserted, he had proposed. After seeing his change I knew I loved him. With the look of sadness in his eyes I couldn't say no. We were married one week after. "Mr. Potter!" the Welcome Witch called. Harry followed her back into Healer Alma's office. She was excited to have her patient be Harry Potter, yet she wondered why he'd need assistance in her department. "Well, "I'm pregnant and I want to know how far along I am." "oh." She said. "Well, lift up your shirt so it reveals your belly." She did a few spells and finally, one made a blue box, like a projector, over his stomach. He saw the tiniest of creatures and was overjoyed. That was his child in there! He couldn't wait for it to be born already. He didn't think he could wait 9 months. "You are 3 months along Mr. Potter, your due date should be somewhere between July 30 and August 3." He was so happy. Only 6 months! What a relief. YAY! "Oh, and Mr. Potter, no more flooing anymore, that hurts the baby. Apparating is surprisingly quite beneficial to them, so by all means apparate. You may go now. Goodbye." She heard a faint Pop! And Harry was gone.

Once Harry was back at the flat, he called Severus at his shop. "Healer Alma says I'm 3 months along and am due early August, late July. We're having a baby Sev!"


End file.
